ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Starling City Season Two
Starling City Season Two is the second season of Starling City. It premiered on September 22, 2017 and concluded on May 24, 2018. Created by Bruno Heller and Danny Cannon 2017-2018 Synopsis Edit The stakes are higher than ever as Starling City explores the origin stories of some of the most ambitious and depraved Super Villains, including Clock King, Constantine Drakon, and Mr. Freeze, and Robert Queen uncovers more secrets from his wife's past. Cast * Joshua Jackson as Quentin Lance- 22/22 * Erik King as Tobias Church- 10/22 * Josh Holloway as Robert Queen / Green Arrow- 18/22 * Morena Baccarin as Claire Collins- 6/22 * Thandie Newton as Sarah Davies- 2/22 (Final Season) * Hugh Laurie as Eddie Fyers- 8/22 * Robin Lord Taylor as Werner Zytle- 16/22 * Brittany Snow as Dinah Drake- 6/22 * Camren Bicondova as Cindy Martinez- 9/22 * Cory Michael Smith as Temple Fugate- 14/22 * James Patrick Stewart as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke- 12/22 * Jessica Lucas as Isabel Rochev- 8/22 * Chris Chalk as Walter Steele Unknown * Cillian Murphy as Butch Mason- Unknown * Nicholas D'Agosto as Tommy Merlyn- Unknown * John Carroll Lynch as Nathaniel Evans- 5/22 Recurring * Joie Lee as Ethel Peabody * BD Wong as Anthony Ivo- 9/22 * Ian Quinlan as Carl Sullivan * Natalie Alyn Lind as Silver McCloud * J.W. Cortes as Alvarez * Ellen Pompeo as Grace Van Dahl- 3/22 * Chelsea Spack as Kristin Kringle- 2/22 (Final Season) * Michelle Veintimilla as Bridgit Pike-4/22 * John Cleese as Father Creel * Logan Marshall-Green as Victor Fries- 3/22 * Cameron Monaghan as Jerome Valeska- 2/22 (Final Season) * Bobby Cannavale as Aaron Carter * George Clooney as Gabe * Lucas Salvagno as Sal Garcia * Carol Kane as Gertrude Zytle * Sanaa Lathan as Liza Warner * Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz * Steven Bauer as Aubrey James * Paulina Singer as Josie Doakes * Clare Foley as Ivy Pepper * Kaley Ronayne as Sasha Van Dahl * Justin Mark as Charles Van Dahl Episodes Season 2 (2017-2018) # "Damned If You Do"- Lance 'is fired and Church resigns from the police. After getting advice from Robert, Lance works with Zytle , now a crime boss, to force Commissioner Loeb to reinstate Lance as a detective and resign as police commissioner in exchange for Lance collecting a debt from someone. During the process, Robert arrives as Green Arrow to kill someone in order to protect Lance. Meanwhile, several inmates of Blackgate Penitentiary including Dinah Drake, Aaron Danzig, Jerome Valeska, Arnold Dobkins, Richard Sionis, and Thomas Greenwood are broken out of the asylum by Slade Wilson and his enforcer, Isabel Rochev(Jessica Lucas). All but Sionis agree to join forces with Wilson Sionis is strangled to death for his refusal. Robert tells Eddie the truth about what he was doing before his family died. # '"Knock, Knock"- Robert fires Eddie 'when the latter interferes with his exploring his father's computer, but changes his mind when Eddie agrees to work with him to confront his parents' killer. Wilson kidnaps the mayor and his group of "Ghosts" begin a public murder spree for the sake of publicity. The Ghosts attack SCPD and kill several police officers, including Davies; Fugate is wounded saving Miss Kringle during the massacre. Following this, Church rejoins the force to stop the Ghosts. # '"The Last Laugh"-Lance and Church 'search for Jerome, but discover Paul Cicero (Jerome's father) already murdered, Wilson reveals his obsession to make Starling City like the Roman Empire. Wilson attends a charity event that Eddie, Robert and Claire Collins also attend, which turns out to be an elaborate ruse wherein Wilson kills Jerome and is perceived to be a hero; he announces his candidacy for mayor. Several Starling citizens see Jerome's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. # '"Strike Force"- Nathaniel Evans (John Carroll Lynch), the new police commissioner, arrives to clean up department and end corruption. With Lance's assistance, they recruit several aspiring police trainees from the Police Academy in order to form an elite team to accomplish that goal. Wilson kidnaps Zytle's mother and blackmails Zytle into murdering all of the other candidates so that Wilson an run for mayor unopposed. When Cindy begins looking for Robert at Queen Enterprises, she is ordered out because of her killing of Reggie. Shortly afterwards, Robert meets with Wilson to thank him for saving his life during the charity event and meets Isabel. # "Laceration"- Zytle and Butch bring a chest to Wilson in his penthouse, revealing a kidnapped Sid Bunderslaw, where Isabel removes one of his eyes. Meanwhile, the SCPD Strike Force, led by Captain Evans and Lance busts one of Zytle's money laundering house, where they're nearly killed by a man with a rocket-propelled grenade. Wilson arrives at the SCPD , where he offers help in cleaning the SCPD's corruption in exchange for support in his candidacy. Lance gently refuses, claiming the police and politics don't match. Isabel visits Zytle to discuss their next move, which requires hiring arsonists. Lance and Church ambush Bridgit on a would-be robbery, where their brothers abandon her. While she tries to back off, officer Luke Michaels (Finn Wittrock) tries to restrain her, but she accidentally burns him down. She escapes with Cindy but Officer Michaels later dies from the fire. Wilson again visits the SCPD , where Lance decides to support on his candidacy. In his penthouse, Wilson is visited by Father Creel (John Cleese), who hands him the knife, claiming his warriors are on the way, and Robert Queen will die. # "By Fire"- After moving away from the Pike brothers and in with Cindy, Bridgit Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pike Brothers after attempting to leave Starling City . Bridgit snaps and murders the other Pike Brothers, beginning a crime spree. After a visit to Cindy's hideout, Lance and Church arrive at the Pike Brothers apartment where they find them dead. Slade Wilson continues to lure Robert Queen , this time offering to help clean up the corruption at Queen Enterprises . Butch discovers the location of Zytle's mother and Zytle begins to rally a rescue party. Bridgit Pike is incapacitated in a struggle with the SCPD strike force, publicly announced to be dead much to the dismay of Cindy. Kristen Kringle learns that Fugate murdered Officer Dougherty. In an attempt to keep Kringle from telling anyone, Fugate accidentally strangles her, killing her. Meanwhile Pike is alive but her entire body is burned. She is taken to Indian Hill, an underground division of Queen Enterprises where inhumane experiments are secretly performed. It is stated that her suit had melted onto her, rendering her fireproof. # "Mommy's Little Monster"- Butch leads Zytle ' to the location of his mother, where Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are waiting. Now cured of his programming, Butch betrays Zytle and Isabel Rochev murders his mother (who though aware of her son's activities still claims him to be a good boy), though Zytle manages to escape, vowing to kill Slade in revenge. Wilson , now elected mayor, convinces the SCPD and the public that Zytle assaulted him and Wilson has Tommy Merlyn obtain a warrant for Zytle's arrest. Lance begins to suspect that Wilson is framing Zytle and tracks down Butch. In an interrogation, Butch reveals that Slade has been blackmailing Zytle and that he murdered Zytle's mother. Later that night, Slade attends his victory celebration at which the SCPD are secretly stationed, ready to capture Zytle if he arrives. Zytle and his henchmen show up, but Zytle is quickly ambushed by Lance. Slade attempts to convince Lance to shoot Zytle, but Zytle narrowly escapes. Lance informs Slade that he is determined to expose his corruption. Elsewhere, Isabel murders a member of the SCPD strike force. Following the death of Kristen Kringle, Fugate's mental state worsens as his split personality attempts to convince him that he enjoys getting away with murder. Both of Fugate's personalities then merge. # '"Tonight's The Night"- Slade Wilson gives Dinah ' permission to kill Lance and also offers Robert a proposition: Robert sells his controlling position in Queen Enterprises to Slade and, in return, Slade gives Robert he information about his families killer and the culprits responsible. Dinah walks inside the SCPD and Lance suggests he risk himself to find more information about Wilson. While en route to an unknown location on Dinah's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Isabel and her crew. Lance wakes up in Starling Cathedral, where he and Dinah were going to have their wedding before their break-up. The Strike Force discovers Lance's location, thanks to the help of Church. While the Strike Force engages Isabel's crew and rescues Claire (who was somehow kidnapped by Isabel), Lance briefly fights Dinah, leading to Dinah hanging outside the church and falling, resulting in severe injuries. Following information obtained by Dinah, SCPD rescue Aubrey James from his abduction. Robert declines Slade's proposition just as Lance arrives and arrests Slade , who destroys the evidence on the Queen's killer. Meanwhile, while trying to bury Kristen Kringle, Fugate discovers an injured and exhausted Vertigo, who asks Fugate for his help. # '"A Better Pill To Swallow"- Isabel 'goes to an underground killer agency and pays to have Quentin Lance assassinated. Robert decides to investigate Slade's condo as Green Arrow only to have a run-in with Lance. The killers arrive; Lance and Green Arrow manage to fend them off, but Lance is severely injured. Police reinforcements arrive, but are eliminated by another hired killer named Eduardo Flamingo (Raúl Castillo). After coming close to killing him, Lance arrests Flamingo, but, before being placed in his cell, Flamingo kills another officer which makes Lance believe that what Green Arrow is doing is a necessary evil. Meanwhile, Fugate persuades Zytle to move on from the death of his mother and the both of them kill one of Slade's kidnapped henchmen in celebration. The Order of Saint Dumas arrives in Starling City. # "The Son Of Starling"- Robert and Isabel are kidnapped by Tom "The Knife" (Kevin Dillon). He manipulates Isabel into seemingly revealing the name of Robert's family killer after being paid by Robert and Cindy. She says that the killer's name is "M. Malone" but later claims that she lied. Wilson is released after Mayor James lies, stating that Wilson did not kidnap him, framing Vertigo instead. Lance is captured by Slade, who reveals the history of his family to Lance, but Lance is rescued by Zytle and Gabe. Eddie grows suspicious of Robert's whereabouts and searches Slade's residence, where he is wounded in a fight with Isabel, which he narrowly escapes. When Claire notices Kristen Kringle's absence, Fugate is forced to lie to her, claiming that Kringle left town with Officer Dougherty. Slade breaks into Queen Manor and kidnaps Robert , as part of the Order of St. Dumas' plan to "cleanse" Starling. # '"Worse Than A Crime"- Lance ''' wakes up in Fugate's house only to learn from Zytle that he is now a fugitive from the law for assaulting Slade Wilson. Zytle and Lance begin making plans to break into Slade's residence and save Robert. After finding Lance, Claire attempts to persuade him to turn himself to the SCPD by informing him that she is pregnant. Lance, Church, Eddie, Cindy, Zytle and his gang all arrive at Wilson's residence just as the Order of Saint Dumas is about to kill Robert. During a clash between the Order and Zytle's gang in which the Order is defeated, Slade and Isabel escapes and leaves Slade behind. Zytle convinces Lance that Slade might never be convicted and the two take Slade to the docks and murder him. Later, Lance finds Claire and proposes to her. Slade's body is discovered at Queen Enterprises , who take the corpse to Indian Hill where Liza Warner's body also is being kept. The scientists state that Slade's body is to be experimented on by Professor Anthony Ivo. # '''Mr. Freeze"- '''Several weeks following the death of Slade Wilson, Lance is called in for questioning and Zytle is arrested. Lance and Zytle lie to the police, stating that Zytle murdered Wilson and Lance was not involved. Lance is reinstated into the SCPD , while Zytle falsely justifies his actions as the result of mental illness. Zytle is sent to Blackgate Penitentiary , where he becomes a patient of Anthony Ivo (B. D. Wong), the Chief of Psychiatry. Butch takes over Zytle's criminal empire. Green Arrow, Lance, and Church begin investigating a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a scientist named Victor Fries (Logan Marshal-Green) is the culprit. Fries has been experimenting on freezing and re-animating humans so that he can freeze his terminally ill wife Nora (Kelli Garner)until he can find a cure for her disease. When the police target Fries as a suspect, they discover his laboratory while he's away and arrest his wife. After learning of the arrest, Victor Fries attempts to turn himself in before finally discovering which of his serums can successfully reanimate a human being. Professor Ivo learns of the experiments and begins making plans to recruit Fries for Indian Hill. # '''A Dead Man Feels No Cold"- At Blackgate Penitentiary, Professor Ivo '''begins overseeing intensive treatments meant to reduce Werner Zytle's aggressive tendencies. Upon learning that Nora is being sent to the medical wing at '''Blackgate Penitentiary, Victor Fries builds an armored suit. Fries arrives at the penitentiary and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with Nora. Elsewhere, Robert researches a lead, believing he has discovered that the man who killed his parents is Patrick "Matches" Malone. Quentin Lance deduces that Victor Fries will return to his home laboratory in order to freeze Nora and the police surround Fries' home to find that Lance is correct. In the laboratory, Nora blames herself for the deaths that Fries has caused. Fries attempts to cryogenically freeze her, only to learn that Nora switched the formulas when he wasn't looking. Nora dies as a result. Distraught by Nora's death, Fries attempts to commit suicide by freezing himself. Fries is publicly pronounced dead, despite having survived the process. Fries wakes up in Indian Hill to discover that he can no longer survive outside of subzero temperatures. Fries meets Professor Ivo , who offers him an alliance as a fellow scientist. # '"This Ball of Mud & Meanness"- Robert '''receives a gun from Cindy and goes on the hunt for Patrick Malone with Eddie. To get the information, Eddie is forced to fight in an underground fight club, landing Eddie in the hospital. After Robert goes on the hunt himself, Eddie contacts Lance and Church so that they can save Robert from potentially being killed. Robert locates Malone as Green Arrow , who later seemingly confirms he is responsible for murdering Robert's family. He asks Green Arrow to kill him, however, Green Arrow holds back at the last moment and leaves the gun behind, leading to Malone committing suicide. Later, in the cave, Eddie reads Robert's letter about him moving to the streets with Cindy to learn how to fight crime. Meanwhile, Claire asks Lance to investigate Kristen Kringle's sudden disappearance. When Fugate is informed, he swears under his breath that he will outsmart Lance. After running a few more tests on Zytle, Anthony Ivo declares him sane and releases him from Blackgate. # '"Mad Grey Dawn"- 'Upon being released from Blackgate Penitentiary when his violent nature is cured, Zytle visits the grave of his deceased mother. There, he crosses paths with Elijah Van Dahl (Paul Reubens). After informing Dahl that he is the son of Gertrude Zytle, Dahl reveals that he is Zytle's father. Dahl had an affair with Gertrude decades in the past, but the two were separated by Dahl's disapproving family. Dahl welcomes Zytle into his family. Paranoid that Lance suspects him of killing Kristen Kringle, Fugate disguises himself and begins a series of crimes that involve clocks. As Lance begins solving these crimes, Fugate kills a member of the SCPD strike force, informs the SCPD that Lance killed Wilson while pretending to be said officer, and frames Lance for the murder. Believing Lance murdered the officer to keep him from testifying, the SCPD arrests Lance. After a trial, Lance is found guilty and sentenced to Belle Reve. Cindy teaches Robert how to survive on the streets as they steal money from Butch's nephew, with Robert taking a massive beating from the nephew in the process. Dinah wakes from her catatonic state in Blackgate Penitentiary. # "Jailbird"- Lance is adjusting to life in Belle Reve . Warden Carlson Grey ( Michael Madsen)announces to Lance that he will be transferred to the gen-pop quarter dubbed "the World's End," part of Grey's plan to kill Lance. He's constantly aided by guard Wilson Bishop (Marc Damon Johnson). Lance is told by Church that Claire has lost their baby and left town. Later, he is defended from attackers by convict Peter "Puck" Olsen (Peter Mark Kendall), who is beaten and sent to the infirmary. In an attempt to save Lance, Robert meets with Lance. Lance's death is successfully staged and he and Puck escape. Puck dies from his injuries, while Lance is given a safe house so he can clear his name and find Claire. Meanwhile, Zytle reveals his criminal past to Dahl, for which Dahl forgives him. Dahl is told by the doctor that his heart defect is infected and he has little time to live. Upset that Zytle may receive what they perceive to be "their" inheritance, Dahl's wife Grace and her children Sasha and Charles poison a drink for Zytle to ingest. However, Dahl drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Zytle his intentions of changing his will in favor of him. # '"Into The Forrest"- Quentin Lance 'continues to flee the law as he tries to clear his name. When Lance secretly approaches Fugate for help, he deduces that Fugate framed him. Fugate electrocutes Lance into unconsciousness, but Lance awakes just as Fugate is preparing to stuff him in a car trunk. Lance asks Cindy to report to the SCPD. Lance follows Fugate into the woods, from where he intends to relocate Kristen Kringle's body. Fugate admits that he framed Lance as the SCPD eavesdrops on the conversation. They arrest Fugate before he can kill Lance. Fugate is placed in Blackgate Penitentiary. Nathaniel Evans offers Lance his job back, but Lance declines as he has other matters with which to deal. Dinah is released from Blackgate Penitentiary after she stops showing any signs of mental illness. Following the death of his father, Zytle is bullied by his step-family. However, when he discovers evidence that they killed his father, his former self returns and he murders his step-family. # '"Pinewood"- Robert, Walter, and Eddie ' search through the secret files on Robert's newly fixed computer with the goal of finding a clue as to who killed his family and why. Dinah tracks down Lance. Claiming to be cured of her insanity, she tries to reconcile with Lance , but to no avail. With Dinah's unorthodox assistance, Lance discovers that the person who contracted Patrick Malone to kill Oliver and Moria Queen is known as "the Philosopher." Robert takes Eddie to meet Karen Peters , a former Belle Reve inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Queen Enterprises facility, by the Philosopher. Robert warns her about Indian Hill, however, Victor Fries is sent to kill her. Following Peters' death, Robert reveals that Anthony Ivo is the Philosopher. After many failed attempts, Ivo finally succeeds in resurrecting someone from the dead:Slade Wilson. # "Deathstroke"- Lance questions Professor Ivo about Project Chimera, which later makes Ivo sends Slade Wilson , now under the name Deathstroke, to take out Lance. While at Blackgate Penitentiary, Lance bumps into Fugate in the playroom. Fugate later overhears Ivo and Peabody complaining about Lance's interference. Fugate suggests that he can help them take out Lance , but Ivo refuses his help. Robert is told by Church and Lance that there isn't enough evidence to imprison Ivo. Deathstroke gets some memories back after looking at posters from Wilson's election. After, Lance is in holding when the lights flicker and Deathstroke shows up, killing a few officers and making an unsuccessful attempt on Lance's life. Evans and Lance flee to the roof, where Evans fights Deathstroke with a pipe, breaks his sword, and rips off his mask, revealing Deathstroke's identity. In the end, Evans is sent to the hospital and Lance heads home, watched by Deathstroke from a distance. # "Discharge"- Together with Church and a crew of police officers, Lance arrives at Blackgate Penitentiary with a warrant to inspect Professor Ivo's office. Ivo is unfortunately one step in front of them, having shredded all of his documents. Fugate , in the meantime, is disturbed by what he saw at Indian Hill and realizes he needs to escape. As Commissioner Evans is still in the hospital, Tobias Church becomes in charge of the SCPD. Robert asks Cindy to find a way into Blackgate. Cindy accepts because she wants to rescue Bridgit from Blackgate, but insists she go in on her own. Lance and Church arrive at Butch's mansion to talk with Isabel , who states the sword Deathstroke used was fake and that the real one is located in her grandfather's tomb. They later arrive at Starling Cemetery , where they steal the sword. Deathstroke arrives, injuring Isabel and escaping with the real sword. Lance warns Eddie about Wilson just as Robert returns to Queen Manor. Lance arrives and shoots Deathstroke multiple times, but he remains undefeated until Zytle and Butch arrive. Butch fires an RPG, killing Deathstroke. # '"A Myriad of Horribles"- Cindy '''begs to be Bridgit's servant, making use of Bridgit's alter-ego. Robert is troubled after Cindy fails to meet with him and learns of her capture. Meanwhile, Ivo's project continues and he successfully resurrects Liza Warner – the first subject to retain full memory. Robert believes that there is a secret room in Blackgate where Ivo s experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Robert, Lance, and Steele visit Blackgate to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Robert and Steele are put in a chamber and interrogated by Fugate on Ivo's behalf. Meanwhile, Lance is brought into another room with Ivo and introduced to Hannibal Bates a patient whose skin stretches more than humanly possible. Ivo places him in a machine and replicates Lance's visage onto Hannibal's face. # "Conversion"- Disguised as Lance, Hannibal pulls the SCPD off of Blackgate; however, Dinah later exposes Hannibal as an imposter. Ivo prepares to detonate a bomb beneath Blackgate and tells Ms. Peabody to transfer the patients to another facility. Warner gains control of Peabody, but Ivo starts the bomb's countdown under the White-Haired Lady's orders. With Fugate's help, Lance and Robert stop the bomb. Warner escapes in a bus with Ivo's other monsters, and encounters a shocked Count Vertigo on the street; she knocks him out, prompting Butch and his gang to flee. Ivo is arrested, Lance leaves to find Claire, Robert tells Eddie of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead, and Church is trusted to protect Starling. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the monsters upon Starling; among them is a revived Moira Queen. Category:Starling City Category:Seasons Category:2017-2018 Category:Live-Action Category:Alternate Reality Category:Fox TV shows